


Eine besondere Zutat

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Blood, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, F/M, Kinky, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Severus Snape is So Done
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: Besondere Zauberträke bedürfen einer besonderen Zutat.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Eine besondere Zutat

Hatte er die kleine Hexe also endlich auf frischer Tat ertappt! Schon über Monate hinweg hatte er Tagebuch über sie geführt, sie studiert, ihre Eigenarten und Angewohnheiten bis ins kleinste Detail akribisch dokumentiert. Und nun hatte er sie erwischt. Adhuc inflagranti crimine!

„Was, in Merlins Namen, haben Sie um diese Uhrzeit in den Küchen verloren, Miss Weasley?“  
Snape zischte förmlich seine Frage und betonte insbesondere Miss lang und ausgedehnt. Natürlich wusste er, was Ginevra Molly Weasley um diese Uhrzeit in den Schlossküchen verloren hatte. Er hatte sie dabei schon öfters beobachtet, doch erst heute war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, sie auch endlich auffliegen zu lassen. Die kleine rothaarige Hexe stand mit großen, erschrockenen Augen vor Snape, der sich vor ihr aufgestellt hatte wie eine unumgängliche Mauer. Mit seinem langen, dunklen Umhang, den schwarzen, vor Fett triefenden Haaren und dem unfassbar langen Zinken in seiner Gesichtsmitte hätte er ebenso gut ein Vampir der wirklich übelsten Sorte sein können, doch er war lediglich Ginnys garstiger Professor für Zaubertränke. Und vor dem hatte sie ganz und gar nicht Angst. Sie rümpfte die Nase, hob leicht ihr Kinn an und sagte dann schnippisch: „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Professor.“  
Natürlich wusste Ginny auch, dass das nicht die feine Art war, mit einem Professor so zu reden, aber da sie sich derzeit in dieser Zeit des Monats befand, wo ihr sowieso alles egal war, war sie dementsprechend auch mutiger als sonst. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass ihre monatliche Expedition in die Schlossküchen auch irgendwann einmal auffliegen würde, aber das hatte sie wissentlich und ohne Furcht in Kauf genommen.

Denn wenn Ginny Weasley ihre Tage hatte, war alles andere wirklich kein großes Ding mehr. So waren die Gelüste gekommen, die jeden Monat kamen. Meistens auch zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt, nämlich nachts, aber eine Frau musste manchmal tun, was eine Frau eben tun musste. Und so hatte sie sich nach dem leckeren, saftigen Schokoladenkuchen gesehnt und den fleißigen Hauselfen einen Besuch abgestattet. Die kannten Ginny bereits und hielten dementsprechend nachts stets ein Notfallstück des Kuchens bereit. Heute Nacht war es sogar nicht nur bei einem Stück geblieben, sondern gleich drei große Viertel hatten den Weg in Ginnys kleinen, zierlichen Magen gefunden.

Snape starrte Ginny an. Ihre schnippische Gegenreaktion hätte ihn fast aus dem Konzept gebracht, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.  
„Sie wissen, dass Ihr Unterfangen schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben kann, insbesondere wenn Professor Umbridge davon erfährt?“, knirschte Snape gereizt durch seine faulen Zähne und bohrte seine schwarzen Perlen tief in Ginnys Augen.  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Ginny beim Namen Umbridge leicht zusammenzuckte. Es war immer wieder eine Wohltat, einen Weasley einzuschüchtern. Snape zog sich beide Ärmel gerade und legte eine diplomatische Miene auf. „Es gibt allerdings die Möglichkeit auf einen Kompromiss“, bemerkte er trocken und so, als wäre es nur so nebenbei erwähnt. Ginny kniff misstrauisch ihre Augen zusammen, fragte aber neugierig: „Und das wäre was?“  
Snapes Grinsen weitete sich wieder.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, einen durchaus wichtigen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Leider fehlt mir noch eine wichtige, um nicht zu sagen, die wichtigste Zutat.“ Er sah Ginny bedeutungsschwanger an. Sie hatte ihre Arme verteidigend vor sich verschränkt und noch immer lag Misstrauen in dem zarten Gesicht. Snape wartete darauf, dass Ginny ihn fragen würde, um welche Zutat es sich handelte, doch die kleine Göre schwieg. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Also gut. Dann eben nicht.  
„Ich brauche frisches Periodenblut“, enthüllte er dann das Geheimnis und Ginny fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Und ich weiß, dass Sie – Misssssss Weasley – gerade eine Quelle von eben solchem sind.“  
Ginnys Augen waren soweit aufgerissen, dass ihre Augäpfel drohten, herauszuhüpfen. Hätte sie doch bloß dieses Mal auf den Schokoladenkuchen verzichtet.  
„Und...also...was erwarten Sie nun von mir?“, fragte Ginny vorsichtig, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Das wissen Sie doch, Missssss Weasley.“

Ginny schluckte und sah bedröppelt auf den Boden. „Also ich weiß nicht...“

Snape kam einen großen Schritt näher. Er stand nun direkt vor ihr, sodass ihre Nasenspitze gegen seine Brust drückte. Dann ging er langsam auf seine Knie und ließ seine langen, knöcherigen Fingern zuerst entlang ihrer Arme gleiten, dann weiter über die Seiten ihrer Hüfte. Ginnys Herz pochte vor Aufregung, aber auch vor Neugierde. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch zwischen Fred und George, dem sie mal heimlich gelauscht hatte und bei dem es um sogenannte Kinks ging. Sie hatte sich seitdem oft gefragt, ob sie auch so etwas hatte und jetzt, da der schleimige Professor vor ihr kniete und dabei war, sanft, aber bestimmt, ihre Schlafhosen herunterzuziehen, dachte sie sich, dass das vielleicht ihr Kink war. Unattraktive Professoren, die zwielichtige Dinge taten. Ja, der Gedanke war tatsächlich... heiß.

Snape keuchte ein wenig auf, als er sah, dass Ginny unter ihrer Schlafhose keine Unterwäsche trug. Er hatte erwartet, ein kleines rosanes Höschen vorzufinden, aber stattdessen war da nur die nackte Wahrheit. Und zwischen der Wahrheit baumelte ein kleines, dünnes, fast unauffälliges Bändchen. Die Schnur zur Zutat.  
Snape schaute in Ginnys Gesicht, das plötzlich röter als ihr Haar war. Und auch in seinem Gesicht stieg eine unbekannte Wärme auf. Er hatte nicht mit seiner eigenen Reaktion gerechnet. Aber da war sie plötzlich. Eine gewisse Aufregung, die dieses Kribbeln in Körperregionen provozierte, denen sich Snape leider nur viel zu selten widmete. Er bemerkte, dass sich Ginnys Atmung leicht verändert hatte und auch seine eigene war in einen anderen Rhythmus übergegangen. Sein Herz pochte fest gegen seinen Brustkorb, während seine Hand wie ferngesteuert nach dem Bändchen griff und daran zog, als würde er die Kirchenglocken läuten wollen. Ginny entfuhr ein kurzes Zischen und sein Blick sprang hoch in ihr Gesicht. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass es ein Zischen des Entzückens gewesen war. Er zog weiter sanft an dem Bändchen, bis er einen kurzen Widerstand spürte. Und dann mit einem kleinen, stillen Plopp kam das dazugehörige Tampon herausgeschossen. Es war vollgesogen mit frischem, glänzendem Blut. Geistesgegenwärtig zog Snape ein kleines Fläschen aus seinem Umhang und mit einer Daumenbewegung ließ er den Korkenverschluss aufschnappen. Er platzierte das Tampon darin und setzte den Korken wieder quietschend darauf. Danach wanderte das Behältnis wieder in sein Gewand, sodass er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der nackten Wahrheit vor sich widmen konnte. Ginny stand regungslos vor ihm und wartete, was als nächstes passieren würde. Snape sah zu ihr auf und in seinem Blick lag die Bitte nach Erlaubnis. Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte für einen Moment.

„Umbridge wird nichts davon erfahren, richtig?“, fragte sie dann und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Snape gab ein affirmatives Nicken und knirschte eine verstohlenes „Natürlich.“ Ginny überlegte weiter. Dabei störte es sie nicht, dass Snapes große Nase immer näher an ihre kleine Zuckerschnecke kam.  
„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Zaubertrank, den sie da brauen?“, fragte sie dann misstrauisch und packte Snape bei den Haaren. Er sah sie überwältigt an, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Miss Weasley eine kleine dominante Ader hatte. Aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung störte das ihn auch nicht weiter. Ihre Augen sahen ihn eindringlich an und forderten eine Antwort.  
„Das kann ich Ihnen gerne direkt in meinem Arbeitszimmer zeigen“, antwortete er dann provozierend und gewährte seiner Zunge eine Kostprobe. Er züngelte neckend an Ginnys intimster Stelle und stellte mit Freude fest, dass es nicht nur Blut war, welches jene Gegend zurzeit befeuchtete. Ginny quiekte auf und presste Snapes Gesicht reflexartig noch fester zwischen ihre Beine.  
Ja.  
Unattraktive Professoren, die zwielichtige Dinge taten, waren definitiv ihr Kink.


End file.
